Proteomics Core - Abstract The DDRCC Proteomics Core proposes to provide DDRCC members with cutting edge proteomics to support the Centers thematic areas. It will provide equipment and technical support to run LC-MS/MS based proteomic methods for the analysis of post-translational modifications, protein interactions, and protein expression. Importantly, it will be one of a handful of facilities throughout the world that provides Mass Spec Imaging approaches to identify and characterize cellular proteins and extracellular matrix proteins in situ. The core has extended these beyond protein identification to facilitate in situ Mass Spec Imaging of metabolites, lipids, glycolipids, and glycans in normal and diseased tissues. The Core will adopt rigorous multi-partite evaluation processes to ensure that it performs optimally and provides DDRCC members access to new technologies as they are developed. Drs. Drake and Ball, who are the core's leaders, are experts in proteomic analyses. Dr. Drake has developed much of the technology that is used in Mass Spec Imaging and Dr. Ball has an extensive track record in the application of MALDI Mass Spec in the analyses of proteins and post-translational modifications. Based on our polling of the DDRCC members, we expect this core to by highly utilized.